Músicas De Vocaloid Y The Evillious Chronicles
by kagaminerilliane985
Summary: Éste libró va ser de canciones de Vocaloid de cualquier saga pero más de la saga de Akuno-P Mothy
1. Chapter 1

_Rin así_

Len así

 _*Meiko así*_

 ** _Rin Len así_**

 **0-0-0**

 **トワイライトプランク (Broma del** **crepúsculo)**

 _En un lugar qué vacío está_

 _Me tropecé y empecé a llorar_

 _Pero estoy bien, porque sé que es_

 _Una broma de crepúsculo_

 _Rápido, vamos a casa, antes de que oscurezca_.

Mucho más allá del lago está

Una malvada bestia que se está riendo

 _*Déjame llevarte hasta mi barriga*_

 _*Para que así podamos jugar juntos*_

Rápido, vamos a casa, antes de ser devorados

 _La pequeña caja que en la playa ocultamos_

La noche ya se la tragó y jamás será encontrada

 ** _Y entre los dos vamos a dividir todo el crepúsculo_**

 _Yo soy el día,_ y yo soy la noche

 ** _Y juntos, haremos un hermoso Crepúsculo_**

 _La tercera campanada dice_

 _Que la bestia va despertar_

 _Y con una mirada llena de maldad_

 _Así es como ella nos observa_

 _¡Yo no quiero compartir mi merienda con ella!_

Y con un rostro de miseria la bestia

Me dijo que tenía hambre

 _*Incluso si, yo me comiera a todo el mundo*_

 _*Mi barriga todavía tendría hambre*_

Me siento muy mal por ella

¡Así que mi merienda le voy a dar!

 _*Muchas gracias noble príncipe*_

 _*Por su generosidad*_

 _*Un secreto yo te diré*_

 _*Que oculta el océano*_

 ** _Y entre los dos vamos a dividir todo el crepúsculo_**

No te preocupes, que más tarde yo te diré

El maravilloso secreto que guarda el océano

 ** _Y entre los dos vamos a dividir todo el crepúsculo_**

 _Yo soy el día,_ y yo soy la noche

 ** _Y juntos, haremos un hermoso Crepúsculo_**

 **0-0-0**

 **La canción muestra un fragmento de la vida de la princesa y del siervo como niños pequeños, evitando un misterioso "demonio" en el crepúsculo. El demonio dice que tiene hambre, y los dos, después de haber enterrado un cofre a la orilla del mar, están huyendo de el demonio. Los dos deciden "dividir" el día y la noche entre sí, Rin sería el "día" y Len sería la "noche". Len finalmente se da cuenta que el demonio va a estar siempre con hambre, no importa qué y decide compartir su merienda con el demonio. A cambio, el demonio le dice a Len un secreto sobre el océano (probablemente la leyenda de la botella de vidrio). Len se compromete a compartir al final este secreto con Rin. En la canción se da ha entender la razón porque Rin (Rilliane) no sabia que Len (Alexiel) quien fue adoptado por Leonathr Avadonia y se le cambió él nombre a Allen era su hermano gemelo.**


	2. Chaptet 2

**_悪ノ娘 (La hija del mal)_**

 _Jajajaja *Ya de rodillas ante mí*_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar_

 _Había un reino traicionero y cruel_

 _Quien gobernó ese reino inhumano fue_

 _La caprichosa princesa de catorce años_

 _Todo lujo debía ser de su propiedad_

 _Su hermano era su fiel siervo protector_

 _Su fiel yegua fue nombrada Josephine_

 _*Si lo quiero, lo tengo* Esa era su ley_

 _Y si por sus caprichos el dinero llegaba a faltar_

 _A los campesinos, el impuesto subió_

 _Y si alguien se llegaba a oponerse_

 _Simplemente los eliminaba_

 _*Ya de rodillas ante mí*_

 _Flores de color y de un gran resplandor_

 _Opacadas por la rosa malvada_

 _De malas hierbas m ella se alimenta_

 _No le importa abandonarlas y que vayan a morir_

 _Un día la caprichosa princesa se enamoró_

 _Del príncipe del reino de azul_

 _Sin embargo él entregó su corazón_

 _A una chica del reino verde_

 _La princesa llena de rabia y tristeza_

 _A su fiel siervo hizo llamar_

 _Con su voz más dulce, le suplicó_

 _Por favor, mata a todas las chicas del reino verde_

 _Muchas casas el gran fuego consumió_

 _Vidas inocentes fueron arrebatadas sí piedad_

 _El dolor del reino verde_

 _Fue música para la princesa_

 _¡Ah, es hora del té!_

 _Flores de color y de un gran resplandor_

 _Opacadas por la rosa malvada_

 _Aunque sea la flor más perfecta_

 _Sus espinas pueden causar muerte y dolor_

 _Para derrocar a la princesa del mal_

 _El pueblo finalmente se reveló_

 _Quien dirigió la revolución era_

 _Una espadachín de armadura roja_

 _El pueblo ya cansado de la opresión_

 _Juraron acabar con todo ese dolor_

 _Con la larga guerra sin llegar a un fin_

 _Los soldados no eran nada a comparación_

 _El gran palacio rodeado terminó_

 _Los criados huyeron del terror_

 _La princesa fina y delicada_

 _Fue finalmente capturada_

 _¡Ah, tan bruscas como un hombre!_

 _Flores de color y de un gran resplandor_

 _Opacadas por la rosa malvada_

 _El paraíso que ella pensó que sería eterno_

 _Ahora se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar_

 _Había un reino traicionero y cruel_

 _Quien gobernó ese reino inhumano fue_

 _La caprichosa princesa de catorce años_

 _A las tres de la tarde se programó su ejecución_

 _La hora en que las campanas sonarán_

 _La princesa, que el pueblo alguna vez alabado_

 _Ahora era alguien más en la prisión_

 _La hora inevitable por fin llegó_

 _Las campanas suenan anunciando el final de la bruja_

 _Y sin mirar al pueblo por última vez_

 _Solamente sonrió y dijo:_

 _¡Ah, es hora del té!_

 _Flores de color y de un gran resplandor_

 _Opacadas por la rosa malvada_

 _Gracias a su reinado del terror_

 _Todos la conocen como la hija del mal_

 **0-0-0-0**

La canción tiene lugar en Lucifenia, un país que se dice que es donde yace la inhumanidad indecible, y es gobernado por una vanidosa princesa de catorce años, Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche. La princesa tiene un gran castillo, muebles, ropas, decoraciones y comidas lujosas mientras que el pueblo tiene falta de recursos y viven en un estado casi miserable. Sin embargo a la princesa no le importa ya que goza de lujos extremadamente caros, con su propio corcel,Josephine, y un sirviente a su completa disposición y no siente remordimiento al ordenar que él acabe con las vidas de aquellos que se interponen en su "felicidad".

Ella está enamorada del Rey de cabello azul del reino al otro lado del mar, Kyle, pero el rechaza la carta en donde se decide el matrimonio ya que está enamorado de Michaela, una hermosa chica del Reino Verde. Impulsada por la rabia, ella ordena la destrucción del reino de la chica y todas las mujeres del mismo. Muchas casas se incendiaron, y muchas personas sufrieron, pero a Rilliane sólo le importaba la merienda.

Llenos de odio y rencor acumulados a lo largo de los años los habitantes de Lucifenia se alzan con armas contra la princesa, aprovechando que su ejército está cansado por la Caza Verde, dirigidos por la espadachina con armadura roja irrumpen en el castillo, derrotando a los guardias mientras los sirvientes huyen, la espadachina y un hombre de cabello azul llegan a la habitación de la princesa; "ella" no se resiste y es capturada por ambas personas.

Finalmente la "princesa" será ejecutada a les tres, cuando las campanas suenen, despojada de sus lujos y de su hermoso vestido, ahora vistiendo un vestido simple en puesta en posición. En ese momento, "ella" mira a la multitud y simplemente dice "¡Ah, es hora de la merienda!" antes de que la guillotina le corte la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

_Len así_

(Rin así)

 **悪ノ召使 (** **El sirviente del mal)**

 _Tú eres mi princesa, y soy su fiel servidor_

 _Dos gemelos tú y yo, que el destino separó_

 _Me he convertido en malvado_

 _Sólo para protegerte_

 _Tú y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul_

 _Alambrados y bendecidos en la gran catedral_

 _Pero en nuestra familia hay reglas a seguir_

 _A pesar de ser iguales, yo nací para servirte_

 _Si todo el mundo, incluso dios_

 _Se convierten en nuestro enemigo_

 _Yo soy tu hermano y siempre te protegeré_

 _¡Tan sólo sonríe, no debes de llorar!_

 _Tú eres mi princesa, y soy su fiel servidor_

 _Dos gemelos tú y yo, que el destino separó_

 _Me he convertido en malvado_

 _Sólo para protegerte_

 _Cuando visité el reino vecino_

 _Con una linda chica yo entro_

 _Su voz y sonrisa eran admirar_

 _Que sin darse cuenta me enamore de ella_

 _Pero a pesar de todo, ese amor no podría ser_

 _Pues la princesa me dijo "Mata a la chica"_

 _Si ese es su deseo, lo haré realidad_

 _Aunque mis lágrimas no paren de salir_

 _Tú eres mi princesa, y soy su fiel servidor_

 _Dos gemelos tú y yo, que el destino separó_

 _La merienda de hoy es un delicioso brioche_

 _Tu sonrisa real volvió y mi alma se alegró_

 _Desafortunadamente tu reinado se desmorona porque_

 _La gente llena de rabia se reveló en su contra_

 _Si ese es su castigo, no permitiré que suceda_

 _Porque el castigo lo tomaré en su lugar_

 _Apurate nuestras ropas hay que cambiar_

 _Sólo así te puedes salvar_

 _Todo todo estará bien cuenta nadie se va a dar_

 _De que soy yo y no tú la reina que morirá_

 _Mi querida princesa, voy a tomar su lugar_

 _El destino me escogió, hasta aquí y de llegar_

 _Si usted ha sido malvada, el problema no habrá_

 _Con mi sangre se paga y la tirana morirá_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar_

 _Había un reino traicionero y cruel_

 _Quien gobernó ese reino inhumano fue_

 _Mi dulce hermanita de catorce años de edad_

 _Si todo el mundo, incluso dios_ (La hora inevitable por fin llegó)

 _Se convierten en nuestro enemigo_ (Las campanas suenan anunciando el final de la bruja)

 _Yo soy tu hermano y siempre te protegeré_ (Y sin mirar al pueblo por última vez)

 _¡Tan sólo sonríe, no debes de llorar!_ (Tu dice lo que yo solía decir)

 _Tú eres mi princesa, y soy su fiel servidor_

 _Dos gemelos tú y yo, que el destino separó_

 _Me he convertido en malvado_

 _Sólo para protegerte_

 _Si en nuestra próxima vida renacemos..._

 _...Jugarías conmigo una vez más_

 **0-0-0-0**

La canción tiene lugar en el Reino de Lucifenia, donde el sirviente, Allen Avadonia, sirve a la Princesa Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Él revela que él es su hermano gemelo, separado de ella debido a "razones de adultos egoístas". Él promete que, aunque el resto del mundo se vuelva en contra de ella, él va a seguir para protegerla. Un día, él va a visitar el Reino de Elphegort, y él se enamora de Michaela. Sin embargo, Kyle Marlon también se ha enamorado de ella y la Rilliane celosa desea la muerte de esa chica. Aunque Allen afirma que siempre concederá sus deseos, se pregunta por qué las lágrimas no dejan de caer. En algún momento después del evento, le sirve a Rilliane un brioche para tomar un aperitivo y ve su risa inocente.

La revolución comienza y Allen se da cuenta que Rilliane será asesinada. A pesar de reconocer que esto podría ser un destino justo, él todavía la protegerá. Él se pone su ropa, diciendo que debido a que eran gemelos, nadie se daría cuenta. Como la princesa, es detenido y Rilliane escapa. Cuando se ejecuta, Rilliane mira desde la multitud mientras él dice su frase favorita. Durante los últimos momentos de su vida, Allen desea. Renacer jun a su gemela


End file.
